Litter for cats must be made from a divided product able to be placed in a suitable container, which product is light, does not deteriorate, is aseptic, non-harmful (non-toxic, non-corrosive), easily absorbs urine, is able to retain unpleasant odours, is chemically inert with regard to animal urine or excrement or at the very least, is not able to produce dangerous chemical reactions. One product traditionally used hitherto is constituted by a calcined clay or large grain size, which has numerous disadvantages, such as that of forming dust when the cat scratches the litter to bury its excrement. The product is heavy and therefore difficult to handle when it is replaced. It has an inadequate absorbent capacity as regards water and ammonia from the excrement, which produces the unpleasant odours etc.